the guild assassin
by CryosBlaze
Summary: an assassin ios in the ranks of the wizarding guild Fairy Tale this is her story the story is connected to the less frequently updated Story Of sirus Ablen (by me) and the Tales of Team Rainstorm (by my buddy Micah Wolf) T for violence and references (mostly the references doh)
1. Enter Nagisa the sweet assassin

Bright red. That was the color of her hand as she washed it. She hated fighting...she hated causing pain...but he had it coming. She could have ended it three days ago if he'd just drank the friggin tea...but honestly even more than she hated fighting she hated that man. He had been a pervert, and idiot he had tried to force himself on her to many times and this time they had been alone and she had a knife. Well she was an assassin mage this was normal for her.  
"why?" she asked herself looking in the mirror "why am i so...why do i do this?" she knew the answer "it's because i can...my magic was designed for this" after she had cleaned her hand of the blood she picked up her favorite hair brush and ran it through her hair witched reached down to her hips "I'm gonna need a hair cut soon..." she said "after i get payed" after brushing her hair she changed out of the cloths that had gotten spattered with red drops "and i need to be more careful..." she said getting out a white shirt and grey short skirt combo and her knee high white socks and put therm on then going to the door and putting on her plain white tennis shoes she left the house and went just down the street "wonder if Natsu took the last of the great stamp(1)..."  
-one hour later-  
she walked in to the guild hall with a few bags of shopping and slightly shorter hair pulled back in to a ponytail and went to the kitchen where she was greeted by Mirajane "hello Nagisa- oh you picked up the shopping" she said as said shopping was set down

"yeah i figured Natsu wiped out the great stamp again -hold me back a chop of this one please- and knowing gajeel he drank the last of the mellow cola(2)."  
"and ate the can."  
"darn it! is it a rule i cant get any!?" Nagisa yelled "save me back some of that to please. or else gajeels gonna have to get his own."  
"sure can you help with some cooking?"  
"are you sure i might just spike Gajeel's food."  
"and that's why I'm making it." Mirajane said to witch the two teenagers shared a laugh then the guild hall pretty much exploded...as a ball of electricity destroyed everything  
"um..." Nagisa looked pretty much dumbfounded "what?"

soon the electricity was reveled to be a crazy dragon slayer named Sparky, Ruby's brother. Nagisa watched transfixed on his face as he talked with Lisanna  
"oh that's sparky" mirajane said "hes...interesting."  
"ye-yeah i'll say!" Nagisa said trying to hide her blush at being caught watching "a bit wild to." she giggled  
"yeah he gives his sister alot of trouble Yuma to."  
"well are we gonna cook this great stamp or what?" nagisa said getting thre meat out  
"yeah" mirajane said taking it to the stove

-a while later-  
"that was good" Nagisa said going to the request board and looking at it "oh an assassination request seems easy enough...maybe i wont get so messy this time." she took the job and left

-later that night-  
Nagisa had was returning home after dark when two of her old classmates from school stoped her in the ally "sooo you're in a guild now ninja?"  
"im not a ninja." shed reply to the two much taller teens both standing a full two feet above her  
"then what are you?"  
"im the girl that can kick your hind-end any day anytime."  
"aww look shes getting mad!" the bigger one laughed  
"the squirt thinks she can hurt us?"  
"of course i can kill you if i so chose."  
"and what makes you so sure we couldn't kill you?" they sneered  
"i never said you couldn't i said i could." she returned

"try us." they challenged to witch she tripped one before they knew what happened and pointed a knife at the back of his neck

"im a friggin assassin dont underestimate me." she let him up and turned to the other "or i will kill you both." they ran away "wimps" she said going home

AN

THANKS FOR READING and cheack out the character mentiond Sparky, Ruby, and Yuma in The Tales of Team Rainstorm by Micah Wolf and  
Nagisa is bound to apper! :P

(1) Great stamp is from the anime Hunter x Hunter and is a large pig  
(2) Mellow Cola is a carbonated drink from the anime Toriko obtained from a salamander sphinx


	2. Sea shore and bloodlust!

She arived home and chuckled at how she had scared those dill weeds "they deserved it." she thought then shook her head "well no need thinking about them i'm tired." she said as she walked to her bed room and opened the door she soon stooped in front of a shelf where she had knickknacks set up like seashells and a small bottle of sand she brushed her finger tips across the shell as she remembered the first time she felt her dormant Blood Lust

-9 years ago-

She had been five at the time and the incident has scarred her burned into her mind.  
"Nagisa come on were going seashell hunting!" her father had said he was a tall man with clear blue eyes and short strait jet black hair  
"slow down daddy!" the five year old girl said while her mother laughed at the two sitting on the porch sipping some iced tea  
"honey slow down she cant keep up"  
"alright alright"

the man and his daughter not but a few minuets later sitting in the sand digging up shells  
"look at this Nagisa its a sand dollar"  
"wow daddy whats this pretty shell here?" she said pointing to a spiral shaped shell sticking up from a tide pool  
"don't pick it up that's a cone snail one bite from that will kill you."  
"eek!" she squealed and scrambled away from it  
"well its time for you to go to bed now nagisa. come on" her dad said picking her up and carrying her to the house what he didn't know was this was the last time they'd ever see each other again after putting the little girl to bed both parents went to bed not knowing the Reaper was near...  
-about midnight-  
Nagisa woke up feeling something wrong then in the quiet of the night she heard a -shhhhiiiiiinnnk- from her parents room and ran down there quietly as possible and she saw it happen two men in the room standing over the bed where nagisa's mom and dad were sleeping one held a knife and the other whispered to the other "quickly now" after word the one with the knife quickly stabbed both sleeping people killing them, nagisa knew it she knew they were dead and it ticked her off before she knew what was happening she could see a giant bloody snake coiled around the man with the knife and it was ready to bite him the other looked scared and then the five year old girl ran in to the room and grabbed her father's knife from beside the door and flipped it open and rushed the man who stabbed them her knife sinking in to his gut he doubled over as she pulled it out then she shoved it into the side of his neck and the illusion snake chomped down where the knife was the killer was dead and she looked at the other man who clapped his hands under her nose stunning her  
"little girl..." he said gently taking her knife "you just killed my student."  
she quickly came back to her senses still cold and in a blood lust "he killed mommy and daddy."  
"oh he deserved it im sure he was weak" the strange man smiled "but your strong your a natural."  
"wah..."  
"whats your name" he asked seeing she was coming out of it  
"N-Nagisa"  
"calm seashore, beautiful name" he commented on her name's meaning "how would you like to learn to use that skill of yours? if you do this-" he gestured at the room "will seam so normal" he nodded "commonplace. but if you don't the trauma will haunt you forever. im willing to teach you to use that skill and sharpen your knife"  
"mister..." she reached up obviously accepting the offer "i don't wanna be all alone"  
"you do know what your getting in to right?"  
"i'm gonna kill people i'm not stupid"  
"good com on nagisa lets go"  
-Present time-  
"he could have killed me but he didn't...master i hope I've made you proud...mom dad I'm sorry for this path."


	3. the Apex Predetor and Bust Issues

**this is a filler chapter for the most part only important to show case one of Nagisa's character quirks and show the Apex!**

"so you don't want her dead?" the man in the shadows said a hand reaching from the chair to the Go board with chess pieces on it holding a checker that was placed by the black queen "but you want the Snake taken care of."  
"that is correct" said the tall thin man with black hair and a dark jacket with fur lining he had angular eyes that were dark yellow almost gold in color. "now Apex if even a single scratch is on the snake...i will have you killed." he threatening to witch he was laughed off with a high pitched hyena like cackle  
"and what makes you think you can harm me Sirus?" he'd say as his Blood-lust came out taking the form of a large lion-wolf chimera with a lions mane and eyes the wolfs snout and lions fangs blood stained and ready to bite down on its next victim "last i checked I'm the Apex Predator." the man in shadows said one of his red eyes shining in the darkness  
- **meanwhile at the guild hall of fairy tail-  
** "so you think im gonna be forever flat." nagisa said to Reedus "that's good to know."  
"now now nagisa don't be upset its only a painting." mirajane said from behind her  
"easy for you to say!" she said puffing her cheeks out "you got those big round jellys!"  
"Nagisa, don't feel bad." Wendy said from beside her "im...well..."  
"your a be cup minimum! im an A cup!' nagisa blurted out causing Wendy to blush "im a surf board! at least you have mosquito bite boobs!

 **A.N**

 **did i just feel the rating go up? yes Nagisa is self conscious about her bust size and like she said shes currently an a cup surfboard shes tiny. :P hope you liked it comment and follow!**


	4. Flashback The Apex VS The Snake

"I'm gonna tell you guys again I didn't just fall asleep ." the pink haired man said again "i smelled something real funky out by my house so I went to go check it out...then I saw some red glowing eye in the bushes it vanished I heard something move...it wasn't an animal at all then I felt real sick like i'd been ridding on a boat for hours on end. so I hit the ground then I saw two leather hunting boots and heard someone say 'fear the Apex' and got kicked." as he finished his story their was a loud crash as Nagisa ,who had been carrying plates for Mirajane and Kinana, dropped them her eyes wide with fear  
"the...apex...?" she asked in a fearful and hushed voice.  
"Do I know you?" The shadowy figure with red eyes asked, amongst the settling dust. "Oh, yeah you were that Reaper guy's pupil, The Snake, weren't you? I'm surprised you're not dead yet. Considering how."  
"What're you doing here?!" Nagisa asked, with fear still trembling in her voice.  
"You know, there are many dangers of being an assassin. First risk is…" The shadow figure then disappeared and reappeared behind Nagisa. "Every day of your life is a big gamble!" scared Nagisa spun around gripping a shard of glass she must have scored a lucky hit because one of those lights went out and the figure howled in pain "MY EYE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" as he screamed nagisa felt a cold hand grip her thought lifting her from the ground choking her as she was strangled she could make out his mouth a sadistic grin of sharp teeth then the remaining eye widened "i'll let you live for now. even the lion leaves the young to mature." hed say tossing her into a wall where she heard a sicking -crack- and pain exploded in her chest she knew at least one of her ribs was cracked -if not broken.  
"w-who are you?" she asked in pain  
"i am the Apex Predetor." hed answer before vanishing  
she woke up back in the guild hall one of the beds perfectly fine so she thought back to what happened "a flashback that's all..."she exhaled with releife then sat up thinking "but hes here...if he's here...that means hes hunting someone...is he hunting me?"  
"good your awake" kinana said sitting beside her "do you mind if i ask what heppend?"  
"please don't..." nagisa answered "and can i spend the night here?"  
"sure your always welcome here."  
"thank you kinana..." nagisa said hugging the older girl

 **sorry its short and i like that sceen with the Apex and Nagisa dont for get to follow fave and comment! :) and kinana and Nagisa have that connection cause hello snakes! :P**


	5. Memories and surprise

"hey mirajane anything we need im headed to the store" Nagisa said to the elder girl  
"didn't you just go yesterday?" shed get in response  
"yeah but i forgot something."  
"oh well in that case we could use some more meat...my brother at the last of it." mirajane said at witch point they heard elfman say "MANLY"  
"speak of the devil..." nagisa sighed leaving to go do some shopping as she shopped her mind wondered back to her old master  
"ok nagisa you want to make the first strike hit and hopefully finish your target's life but if that fails your next strike should already be in motion try again." the man clad in black called the Reaper said to the blue haired girl in front of him  
"yes master Reaper" shed respond  
"i told you to call me by my name, Sin"  
"yes sin" she said slicing at the training dummy twice with one fluid motion first slicing the neck where the jugular would be then slicing across the chest with a cut the ran with the ribs and crossed where the aortic artery would be deep enough to sever it on any normal human  
"your mark is dead now" the reaper said a hint of pride in his voice 'we can stop for now"  
"thank you sin" she said with a small bow  
after their break she decided to take a bath and sat in the warm bubbly water (what did you expect!? its rater T for references!)  
"you cant take my dad from me." this was the reapers son, Justice he was a tall boy with jet black hair and angular red eyes he like his father and nagisa was an assassin a darn good one at that  
"what the crap Justice! get out! I'm bathing here!"  
"i don't care" he'd say nonchalantly "you don't have anything i ain't seen before or are you forgetting I'm the one who dad has stitch you up when you blunder. so i have seen you naked more than once."  
"well you're not supposed to interrupt a girls bath!"  
"I. don't. care" he said again "and now your defenseless" he suddenly had a kunai knife pointed at her windpipe "and i could so easily kill you and dad would just find another student" he smiled "but i am feeling generous today" he said licking his lips "so just don't get in my way and i wont kill you...yet." he said ominously before hopping off the toilet from his perched position "so remember this plank if you don't want me to kill you...don't tick me off." he left the room the blue eyed and haired girl blushing immensely and sinking in to the water blowing tiny bubbles with her cheeks puffed out  
she came out of her flashbacks to find out (A) she was on a roof "i guess old habitats die hard" and (B) Sparky and Ruby were fighting someone they were also on the loosing side of the battle she couldn't let her guild mates get killed especially since one of the was her future husband so she quickly studied their opponent they were tall woman with long black hair tied into a single pony tail, with a hair clip that resembled a white flower called: The Morning Glory. Her eyes were as dark as night. She wore a long, black free flowing Kimono, with a white floral pattern on it. What kept the whole Kimono together was a big white bow, that seemed to be firmly tied together. On her feet, she wore wooden Geta Sandals, that appeared to be made with birch wood. And what rested within the white ribbons that wrapped around the woman's waist, was a long Katana that had a dragon's head as the collar of the sword, and coming out of the dragon's mouth was a silver blade that looked like it had never been used. "ok how do i take her out? should i scare her with my blood lust? I'm angry enough but if i do that I'm going to lose control -i know mask my presence under her bloodlust then clap stunner her yeah" she thought quietly to herself masking her presence turning invisible and silent "im not getting to the store today..."


	6. the Snakes Power and Mercy!

From the roof she was on she lept in to the trees then looked back to the fight she didn't have time to use the clap stunner as the strange woman swung her sword at Ruby so instead she unsheathed her knife and jumped down swinging it at this strange woman who deftly dodged it "Looks like you saw through my trick. this fight my actually be difficult." Nagisa said cockily appearing in front of the woman holding the knife.  
"so I'm guessing your the one, the one who tried to kill me with a puny knife" the woman said making eye contact with Nagisa  
"isn't it rude to ask someone for their name without telling them yours first?" Nagisa said  
"I guess you can know mine but it wont really matter after you're dead. I am Yuri, Yuri Blood of the Dragon Heart guild sent on a mission to assassinate two of the dragon children. Ruby and Sparky Thorn. Now answer my question, my previous question" the woman said in a calming tone keeping her blade focused on her target  
"I am Nagisa, Nagisa Kellah of the fairy tail guild sent on a mission to help Sparky and Ruby" nagisa said her eyes filled with determination and her knife pointed at Yuri with a cockily loose grip "and if you want to kill them your going to have to get through me" Nagisa continued  
"challenge accepted" yuri said her voice as calm as ever "I'll just cut you down with them" she said striking at nagisa from over head the attack was effortlessly blocked by a puny knife  
"you can swing that thing at me all you want but i will block it everytime but can you block mine?" Nagisa said jabbing her knife at Yuri seven times in no more than a tenth of a second three of witch cliped yrui's kimono tearing it slightly one scratched her cheat while the last three were blocked and sent back two of witch cutting nagisa's cheek "nice but can you block this" she pulld a second knife seamingly from the toe of her shoe and threw it at yuri who blocked it with her sword sending it in to the ground where it stuck if it haddent been blocked it would have lodged its self in yuri's heart to be more exact the Aortic artery  
"you cant beat me little girl" yuri said aproching nagisa once again "my sword takes all actacks and redirects it doubling its power" she swong the sword from the right side of nagisa's leg forcing her to jump over the blade and behind yuri but she missed the landing and fell to her knees  
"kuso..." she said gritting her teeth just before yuri's sword flew at her head from above  
"your dead now little gir-" _CLAP_ the blades motion was stooped suddenly as nagisa used her hands to catch the blade with a clap  
"you obviously didn't realize it before, baka" she stood up wrenching the blade from yuri "but I'm a far more experienced assassin than you" she said while yuri now felt a presence around her thought like that of a snake "i am The Snake the last student of The Reaper" she said with a deadly low tone "i only let you live this long because i saw your potential" she placed the katana on yuri's chin "how embarasing would it be to be cut down by your own blade" she said obviously scarring yuri "your scared now, you realize death is right there staring you in the eyes you feel like a caged animal...good." she doped the katana then clapped in front' of yuris face stunning her then kicked yuri in the crossed the back of her head knocking her out and tied her up afterward crossing to Ruby and Sparky "you two ok?" she asked  
"how did you do that snake thing?" sparky asked excited ly while Ruby looked plain terified

 **hope you like it go read the story "The Tale of team rainstorm" by Micah Wolf please and dont forget to support me! comment like and fave and hey Tru G and Avrage Joe Smo thanks for being awesome! :)**


	7. note

**this story is on hiatus for one of the following reasons**

LOST INTREST

OUT OF IDEAS

OR WRITERS BLOCK

Thank you =)


End file.
